


Whipped Cream

by hannibalsketches



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Spacedogs Week 2015, im so sorry this is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsketches/pseuds/hannibalsketches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel discovers Nebula Coffee, but more importantly, Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So here's a little idea that was persistent in my head, and too perfect to ignore! Happy Spacedogs Week!

Nigel had neglected to take his medication, and was feeling the effects full force as he makes his way down a quiet street in Manhattan. There’s a pull in his side, a give in his leg, and he’s positive he’s more bruises than skin. Last night was a big one for him and his men though, and Nigel had a few hundred thousand extra in the bank, so he couldn’t complain much,(although it was fucking ridiculous they missed the fucking seven foot security guard in their standard sweep of the place, leaving Nigel to take him down single handedly). The air was crisp and refreshing, a pleasant dew was settling over the city, and there was just enough nip in the air to keep him awake.

Sure, he was up at the ass crack of dawn, but he didn’t sleep the night before, and coffee sounded like a good alternative to popping whatever was in his stash. Luckily, he saw a small, relatively uncrowded shop on his way home last night, and is on a mission to find it.

After almost 10 minutes of walking, Nigel rediscovers Nebula Coffee, nestled in between two big chain department stores. A single table sits outside, and there’s only one door and window on the face of the building. It’s a lot different than any place he’s seen in Bucharest. He enters and is bombarded by the rich bitter smell of coffee and various degrees of space decor.

There’s an african man ordering, so Nigel falls in behind. His eyes wander and are captivated by the man working behind the counter.

He’s tiny, but makes up for it by flying around, fixing the other man's beverage with near surgical precision. He’s done in a matter of seconds, and hands the man the cup with a small smile.

Nigel’s stricken immediately. He’s a sight to behold, dressed in a burgundy sweater, wearing a sky blue apron that somehow matches the color of his doe-like eyes. His skin is delicate, wind chafed and slightly pink from the excitement of the work. His locks are a milky chocolate, arranged in soft, delicate curls. He furrows his brow and purses his lips when he looks at Nigel.

The cashier, a woman with a bright, alarming smile and plain face notices the exchange, and is quick to welcome Nigel to the store. He orders, but the woman- Beth, it says on her name tag- notices his accent.

“Where are you from? I don’t think I’ve heard an accent like that before.”

“Bucharest.” He says with a warm tone, aware of blue eyes on him. He hands Beth the money.

“What brings you to Manhattan?”

“Business.” Plainly said, but true. Dargo had a lead on some intel that went missing a few months ago, and Nigel was investigating. After the whole incident with Gabi and Charlie, Nigel needed to leave the country for an undisclosed amount of time.

“You aren’t our usual clientele.” The man speaks up, and Nigel turns to him, offering a genuine smile. He was aware how off putting his appearance was. The neck tattoo probably didn’t help, but he wasn’t worried over it. He had this angel's whole attention.

“I’m Beth, and this is Adam.” He nods to acknowledge Beth, but maintains eye contact with Adam, smile growing wider and wider. Adam breaks first, ducking his head and starting on Nigel’s order.

It was clear that there was something special about him.

Nigel puts his change--all eighteen dollars of it-into the tip jar and moves to the pick up counter. He keeps close eyes on Adam, watching how his hands cradle the cup. There isn’t a lot for those gorgeous hands to do, and Nigel has his beverage within seconds. He doesn’t get a smile, only an open, curious look. He thanks Adam, reaching for the cup, purposely brushing the other man's fingers.

Nigel positions himself at the table outside. It’s got a great view of the park across the street, but an even better one of little Adam, still flustered from their encounter. He waves to the man, and sees the blush from his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel royally fucks up.

About another week passes before Nigel returns to _Nebula Coffee_ , not that he’d like to have it that way. Jobs were taxing, but they had managed to find all of the intel that was missing, which was good news. A lot of his men were heading back to Bucharest, but Nigel was hesitant. He couldn’t get Adam’s eyes out of his head. He didn’t want to leave. There was nothing left for him at home but a life of hiding, and Nigel _did not_ hide. He’s managed a decent living situation, and for once feels free to do whatever the hell he wants.

The door chimes are bright and cheery as he enters, and as the bitter smell of coffee fills his nostrils, Nigel smiles. He hadn’t been this genuinely happy in a long time.

“Hello again!” Beth cheers from her position behind the counter. It seemed she was swapping positions with Adam, sadly leaving the man from working his magic, but Nigel wasn’t complaining. It left him with an opening to talk to Adam more.

“Hello Nigel. Beth takes over for me on nights so I can rest to prevent my wrist from spraining. She’s not very good with the morning and lunch rush anyways.”

Nigel nods, surprised at the words that shoot out of his mouth. At least he was talking this time.

“Hello Adam. One black coffee, please.”

The man scrunches up his nose at that, and if Nigel were a weaker man, his knees might have given out at the sheer cuteness in the gesture.

“Coffee isn’t the best thing to have at 10:24 at night. It disrupts the internal clock of the body.”

“I’ve had coffee later, darling. I’ll be fine.”

Adam tilts his head, squinting his eyes just so. He’s figuring something out in that pretty little head. Nigel knows what.

“You know what, Adam? Make me a fruity fucking drink as well.”

The tiny man burrows his brow. “You can’t curse in here, Nigel. Also, we have no fruit flavored drinks, I’m sorry.”

Nigel's breathes out, laughing a bit. “No Adam, I meant a fuck- sorry, a girly drink. Like those up there.” He points to the menu sign behind Adam's head.

The man turns, studying the menu for a second, then back almost excitedly. He’s laughing, and of course it goes straight to Nigel’s crotch. If he could keep this beauty smiling…

“You mean a frappuccino? That’s not a girly drink Nigel. It’s actually very popular among our male customers. Why don’t you try it?”

Nigel, for the life of him, does not know what persuades him to say “Maybe it’s not for me, hm?”.

Adam visibly deflates at the comment, and Nigel wants to punch himself in the face.

“Oh.” Adams smile is gone, replaced with a small frown. “Fine, that’ll be 5.89.”

Nigel hands him the money, all the while mentally chanting _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_. How could he mess up this bad?

Beth gets his order done in a timely fashion. He grabs the cups and walks back outside. When he sits down at the table, he sees the woman put a comforting hand on Adam’s shoulder. His thoughts stall. Did Adam like him? Did he really just fuck it all up with _one_ fucking comment?

Nigel stares down his frappuccino, with no intent on drinking it. It was all this damn things fault anyway. He’d have to work harder now to get the little barista for his own.

~

When the shop closes, Nigel is gone. Adam doesn’t care. His father warned him about cheating women, but not cheating men. He didn’t know what to do. Every time Nigel was near, his stomach would do somersaults, and his father said that meant he liked someone. The same thing had happened when he met Beth, but this time it was stronger. He didn’t want Nigel to be in a relationship, he wanted to be in a relationship _with_ Nigel. He wanted to take him to the park, and the planetarium. He wanted to show him his house, his spacesuit, and hold his hand. But Nigel was in a committed relationship with someone other than Adam.

Beth comes in from cleaning up outside, holding a watered down drink in her hand. “No one drank it.” She says.

It’s the frappe Nigel ordered.

Adam frowns in confusion.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Adam get closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanna say thank you to all who have commented and kudoed!! Your feedback means the world to me! I'll be finishing this hopefully with the conclusion of Spacedogs Week!

Adam enjoys the friendship he and Nigel have formed over preparing coffee. With each conversation his attraction to the man grows and grows. Nigel hasn’t ordered another coffee since, but Adam can see how he holds himself with pride. He always showers before, and smells of stuff that his father used to wear when he was going out on a date. Its with every puff of the smell Adam is reminded of the reality of the situation, that while they’ve come closer over the past few weeks, nothing can come out of it _but_ friendship. It stings, but he bears it for the sake of keeping what they do have in tact.

Nigel himself couldn’t keep away from the coffeeshop. He hadn’t been this crazy for a single person since Gabi. But his Adam wasn’t Gabi. He was so much more. Adam was a warm place, a refuge from his work. For once, he was ashamed of his job. Enough to take extra precautions to change clothes or shower before he saw the blue eyed space boy. He didn’t want Adam asking the wrong questions. He did not want Adam to have any part in his other life. What they had in _Nebula Coffee_ was more than enough.

It’s Friday, the day that Nigel stays until closing. Adam enjoys their long conversations, and is more excited because this Friday is different from others. Beth is with her father on a business trip, leaving Adam alone with Nigel.

They greet one another at 10:20 tonight, it leaves them about 40 to talk.

“Where’s Beth, darling?”

“Out with her father.” Adam almost stutters. His blush is spreading, covering the apples of his cheeks and the tip of his nose. When Nigel winks in response, Adam laughs.

“The usual?” Adam asks, already taking out the cups. He needed to keep his head, and when he worked, Nigel never talked.

Nigel nods. Since the whole frappe incident, he’s had to give up the beautiful sight of Adam sprinting around the small place, flitting his hands nearly everywhere. He didn’t want the man thinking he was taken.

The coffee is fixed in a matter of seconds, and sits on the counter. Adam fiddles with the lid and asks what he always asks.

“How was your day?”

“Honestly? Fucking shit.”

Adam frowns, but not on account of the cursing. He found himself liking when Nigel cursed. It always made his butterflies stir. He frowns because Nigel had a bad day.

“What happened?”

“Some of my... _employees_ quit. Off and left. Said I wasn’t paying them enough.”

“That’s not true. You always leave your change as a tip. You must make a lot of money, and I don’t think you’d take money away from anyone.”

“Thank you, Adam. There’s nothing I could do but let them go.” In reality Nigel was close to embedding a bullet in both of their skulls, but the little rats had gotten away before he had the chance.

Adam smiles, and hands him his coffee cup. Unfortunately, the stubborn lid pops off, pouring the scalding liquid all over Nigel's hand and chest.

“Fuck!”

“Nigel! I’m so sorry!”

The man's hand is turning an angry red. A welt is forming on his chest.

Adam rushes to the faucet, covering a fresh rag with ice cold water. He bustles out from behind the counter, scurrying to Nigel's side. He presses the cloth into his hands, and nearly forgets to breathe because of how close they’ve become. In their three weeks of knowing each other, there was always a counter separating them. Now, with nothing, he smells Nigel's perfume full force with every breath. He can see the color of Nigel’s eyes, almost the exact hue of a caramel macchiato.

Nigel, other than the burning pain of his skin (which in all honesty is mild compared to what he’s used to enduring) is in heaven. He can see the petal pink of Adam’s delicate lips, parting ever so slightly in surprise. He can see the flawless alabaster skin, and craves a taste.

Adam leads Nigel to the back room, where he has his aloe. He tells Nigel to sit at a nearby table, and he complies. He works on Nigel's hand first, mindful of the cuts already there. He wraps the hand in gauze, and tapes it off. Nigel realizes he does this the same as coffee making, clean and precise.

“You must remove your shirt, Nigel. I need to take care of the burns on your chest.”

“Whatever you say darling.” Nigel’s smiling wide. He can’t get the thing off faster.

Adam’s eyes go wide at seeing the man bare for the first time. He was more scar than skin.

“Where do you work, Nigel?”

“Construction.” Nigel doesn’t miss a beat. Granted, he wished that the circumstance his bare torso was seen were different, but he had thought of this inevitable question for some time.

“Oh. You need to be more careful.”

Nigel laughs and laughs.

“That I fucking do, darling.”

Adam’s mouth tugs down at the bad word, but he lets it go, instead focusing on rubbing the aloe on Nigel's chest. He’s fit. He’s hairy too. Adam curls his fingers in the silver hair absent mindedly, contemplating asking a question he’s been too afraid to ask.

“Adam?” Nigel forms his name so differently, and Adam loves it. He glances up, catching those caramel eyes.

“Why did you order another coffee the first time, then not drink it?”

Nigel gasps. He knew what Adam was really asking. _Are you with someone?_ Could this be the moment he’s been lucidly dreaming about?

“Darling…”

Adam’s gravitating closer.

They’re ripped apart by the sound of a window crashing.

Nigel shoots up, gripping Adams arm.

“Stay here darling.”

Adam’s shaking his head.

“Nigel, this is my store, and I need to deal with the damages on my own. It’s likely it was some teenagers playing football outside. It’s happened before and I’m-”

There’s the sound of men talking, so Nigel shushes Adam the only way he knows how.

Normally, Adam would be overjoyed at the feeling of Nigel’s lips against his own, but he’s too spooked by the men outside. They sounded dangerous.

“Adam, stay here, okay? I’ll go have a look.”

“Be careful, Nigel.”

Nigel smiles- and kisses Adam again. It’s quick, but shocks the barista into reality. Nigel kissed him! _Twice_! He doesn’t have a chance to tell Nigel, he’s already out into the main lobby.

The two men are raiding the cash register, snickering about their luck or something of the like. Nigel sneaks up on them, but stops when he sees their faces. He knew them. In fact, they had just quit working for him.

“Fuck.”                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd let you guys know there is a [playlist](http://8tracks.com/hannibalsketches/whipped-cream-a-coffeeshop-au) for this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel protects Adam, but at a cost.

“Fuck.” Nigel spits out the word, quiet and almost to himself. He’s sure Adam heard it, but is too focused on getting the men the fuck _out_ of there, and preventing them from saying anything. He walks into the main area of the shop. Their backs are turned, leaving Nigel with the perfect opportunity to strike. He picks up a broom nestled between the edge of the door and the sink, and brings it down on the first man’s head with a sickening _crack_. This draws the others attention. The other man starts to speak, but doesn’t get a chance. He ducks, narrowly missing the swing of the broom. He picks up the mop and starts swinging back.

Nigel is too caught up in the ridiculous ‘sword’ fight to notice the other guy has gotten up, and disappeared into the back room.

Nigel’s just about to smack his opponent, but is stopped by the shouts of his own name. The other man has his Adam, a gun pointed at his head. Adam himself is red from crying, face glistening with tears.

“Nigel! Nigel!”

“You shut up you little runt!” The other man goes to punch Adam, but is stopped by Nigel crashing into him. The other burglar is on the ground, knocked unconscious. Adam gets under the counter, shaking and covering his ears.

There’s blood pumping through Nigel at an alarming rate, and he can’t stop the barrage of punches that distort the man's face more and more. The guy is fucking smirking, and when Nigel's fists ache too much to continue, he laughs and sits up, blood dripping down his chin in a steady flow.

“You’re too much, Nigel. Cheating us out of money for this little rent boy!”

Adam glances over at Nigel, realizing that these were the men he was talking about earlier. They were bad, did that mean Nigel was too?

“Does he even know what you are? What you’ve done?”

Nigel’s had enough. Despite his busted knuckles, he punches the man again then grabs his collar and pulls him close.

“You listen here you little shit. I’ve done a lot worse than you fucking know. So wake your boy up, get the fuck out of here and don’t fucking come back. Or I’ll blow your fucking brains out.” He doesn’t even register his hand going immediately to his hidden pistol, bringing it out and pushing it against the man's temple. The guy goes clammy. Nigel drops him harshly, but keeps his gun trained on him while he and his friend leave. He doesn’t hear Adam’s strangled pleas under the counter.

“No no no no no.”

Once the men have left Nigel's gun range, he puts it back into the side of his jeans. Adam’s gotten worse.

“No no no NO!”

Nigel doesn’t want to see Adam’s face, the disappointment in his delicate features. He keeps standing, and exhales, trying to steady his heart rate.

“Adam…”

“You _lied_ to me! You-You’re a bad man!”

Nigel swallows his tongue and drops down to Adam’s level. What he sees is pitiful. The man’s face is raw, snot and tears streaming down steadily. His hands are balled into tight fists, hugged against his head, over his ears. He’s shaking like a leaf, breaking, and it’s all Nigel’s fault.

“Darling, I was going to tell you. I didn’t want you to worry. I didn’t want you to be a part of that life.”

“I trusted you! And all you do is lie lie lie! Leave my store and don’t come back!”

He reaches forward, pulling Adam’s hand away gently. That gains the other man’s attention. Adam looks at him, blue eyes full of mistrust and pain, rimmed with pink, and puffy.

“My work was the only thing I lied to you about, Adam. Nothing else. You have to understand why I didn’t want you to know. I want to keep you safe Adam.”

“Can you keep me safe from yourself? You were beating that man. How do I know you won’t beat me?”

Nigel drops the hand, as if he’s scalded. The tone of Adam’s voice is barbed, and ripping away at his soul.

“I would never harm you Adam. I love you.”

This stalls the little barista. He opens his mouth, but can’t find words. He starts crying, but for another reason.

“That’s unfair.”

Nigel doesn’t ask for permission, he simply scoops Adam up from his spot on the floor, carrying him back to the break room. He starts fighting Nigel a bit, but eventually tires himself out, and allows Nigel to place him on a sofa. Nigel leaves for a moment then brings back a cup of ice water. Adam takes it, and starts to slowly sip.

“I’m going to call the police. Will you be alright?”

Despite the anger still coursing through his veins, Adam nods. He’s left alone, and falls asleep to the sound of Nigel speaking on the phone.

~

After the police leave with a full description of the men who tried to rob the place, Nigel returns to the break room to find Adam fast asleep. He pauses to watch for a minute. His words earlier were true. He loved this angel, had since he first laid eyes on him. It wasn’t toxic, like what he had with Gabi, but pure and honest, something he had yearned for. He only hoped and prayed the truth of his real life wouldn’t turn Adam away.

Nigel picks him up again, gasping when Adam immediately nudges closer. He had called Beth, let her know the extent of what happened, and she told him to take Adam home. He could do that.

He couldn’t screw that up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel tries for forgiveness.

The inside of Adam’s apartment is exactly as Nigel thought it would be. Everything is in order, there isn’t a speck of dust on the floor. Hell, even the books are arranged in alphabetical fucking order.

Adam had fallen back asleep on the car ride over here, and Nigel had to force himself to keep his eyes on the road. He hadn’t seen anyone that peaceful. Everyone that he associated himself with had demons that would often contort their face in slumber. Adam it seemed had none. The boy was too sweet, and too caring for a man like Nigel. He places Adam on the overly sized bed, takes off the angels shoes and tucks him in. He’s torn on what to do next, but eventually settles on the foot of the bed. From there he indulges watching Adam undeterred.

For the most part, Adam just simply looked younger. There were no worry lines, no bags. He seemed almost intangible, like a painting. Nigel looks down at his hands, canvases of their own, but of the wrong kind. He had killed so many people with them. Tears start to blur the corners of his vision. What a fool he was to think someone as pure as Adam would love a monster like him.

Suddenly, a small pale hand works its way on top of Nigel’s.

“Nigel, where am I?”

Adam’s voice is stripped from the crying and screaming.

“Your house, Adam. Beth told me to bring you here.”

He dares to glance up at his angel, who glances back with something like curiosity in his eyes. Nigel knows it's a matter of time before it's replaced with malice. He has a chance to explain himself now, and isn’t about to give it up.

“Adam, I know my past-”

“Your _lie_.”

“My _lie_ is a lot to stomach. Trust me, sometimes it’s hard to sleep with the kind of weight my work puts on.”

There’s a moment of silence, charged with something Nigel can’t name. Adam’s eyes have become guarded.

“I don’t...I don’t know what to fucking tell you, Adam. I can’t change, you can’t change me. I love my work, as shitty as it might be. I can’t walk away from it and I won’t. It’s part of who I am.”

Adam mumbles something, but Nigel doesn’t catch it. “What, darling?”

“I asked if your girlfriend knows you’re bad.”

“My…..what?”

“Girlfriend! You always wear cologne like dad did when he was going out on dates, and you bought the frappuccino…”

Nigel sits in shock for a full minute before it all sinks in, and once it does, he can’t help but laugh. Adam doesn’t find it amusing, he’s creasing his brow and pouting like a child. Nigel squeezes Adam’s hand.

“Darling, did it ever occur to you that I might wear that cologne for _you_? Or that maybe I bought that frappuccino so I could watch you work more?”

Adam immediately deflates.  “Oh.”

Nigel laughs again. Adam indulges too, but only for a bit.

“You’re still bad, Nigel.”

That catches Nigel’s attention. He pulls himself closer to Adam, now sitting on the bed as well.  

“Angel, my work is bad. I promise you I’m not. If I was, wouldn’t I have robbed your store by now?”

“Well, yes I suppose.”

“Then I’m not bad. I just have a bad job. Agreed?”

“I guess so.”

That isn’t enough of an answer for Nigel. He brings a hand up to cradle Adam’s jaw. His thumb traces the bone.

“Adam, if  I ever hurt you, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself. You’re too important to me.”

There’s a sudden spark lighting up those blue eyes, and next thing Nigel knows, Adam’s delicate lips are pressing against his own. He gasps, winding an arm around Adam’s torso, bringing him closer. Adam pulls away.

“I love you so much, Nigel. It scares me sometimes.”

Nigel grins. “It’s okay darling. I get scared too.”

To Nigel’s dismay, Adam pulls away. “You do?”

“Yep. You’re too good for me, Adam. I don’t deserve you.”

Adam is quick to kiss Nigel again.  “You still have me though.”

“That I do, darling.”

Nigel presses Adam down onto the bed, finally indulging in something he had been craving since first arriving to America. He pushes his tongue into Adam’s mouth, and loves the little moan he gets. His hands travel up Adam’s sides, calloused fingertips dragging across the smooth. Adam is quick to kiss back, challenging Nigel with his own tongue.

His hands dart up to unbutton Nigel’s shirt. They’re quick, efficient, and the article is off in a matter of seconds. He maps Nigel's chest again, tugging at the chest hair, nails raking across a nipple. It leaves the other man shuddering. He pulls Adam up to take off his sweater, then starts his attention on Adam's own chest. Nigel alternates between wide swipes, then quick darts, and it’s turning Adam to putty.

He’s thrusting up, trying to meet Nigel's crotch. Adam had never been with a man before, but was very educated in the process, due to his pornographic movies.

He grabs at Nigel’s belt, tugging it loose, then pulling down his fly.

“Eager, aren’t we, Adam?”

Adam doesn’t seem to register the question, he’s too preoccupied with mouthing at the growing bulge in Nigel’s trousers.

Nigel moans. He pushes Adam down, and proceeds to take off his trousers as well.

“L-lube and condoms. In the bottom drawer.”

Adam’s voice is hoarse for an entirely different reason.

Nigel hops off the bed to rummage in the dresser, pulling his pants off all the way. It’s not just lube and condoms that's in the bottom drawer, but a wide variety of cock rings, vibrators, and yes- even dildos.

“Oh Adam.”

He doesn’t have time to indulge in the toys, nor wants to just yet. He wanted to show Adam he was safe.

Nigel turns back to the bed to see Adam, devoid of pants, ass raised proud in the air. His mouth waters.

He retakes his place on the bed, kneading into Adam’s cheeks, kissing them here and there. He opens the lube and coats it over a finger. With one last kiss to the perineum, Nigel breaches him. Adam gasps sharply, and immediately starts rolling back into the intrusion. He had done this before.

Nigel soon adds another finger, and another. He grips Adams pretty cock (and if you told him a year ago he’d be calling a cock pretty, he’d sock you in the face, thank you very much) and starts pumping in time with his thrusts. By the time his angel is prepped, he’s painfully hard, and weeping.

As Nigel fumbles with the condom wrapper, Adam is lost in a world of pleasure. He didn’t know sex with a man could feel this good. He had read about the prostate, and had reached it in experimentations of his own, but to have someone else touching it at their own pace was an entirely new experience. He could see Nigel rolling the latex over his member. It was, much like everything else with Nigel, impressive. Proud and thick, with a bed of greying pubic hair.

Nigel eases Adam onto his back. He kisses his angel before thrusting in, and the reaction is almost immediate. Adam moans with abandon, rolling his head back. As Nigel sets the pace, Adam gets more and more vocal. By the time they reach their peak, he’s screaming Nigel’s name.

They’re left panting, blissed out and tender. Nigel pulls out, and gets up to clean himself. He returns with a warm washcloth. Adam’s almost dozing off as he cleans him too.

Nigel snuggles in behind, fitting in almost perfectly.

“I love you, Nigel.” Adam mutters, nearly asleep.

“Love you too, angel.”

~

The next time he’s at _Nebula Coffee_ , Nigel surprises all by ordering a frappuccino. He tries it, and although it's close to being way too sweet, he likes it.

It reminds him of his Adam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! Seriously, thank you for all the love and support! I wouldn't have been able to finish this without it! <3333

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to keep this up if there's enough interest, so leave me feedback!


End file.
